


Dean Winchester babysitting service

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean offers to hang out with Ben while Castiel makes a new friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 24





	Dean Winchester babysitting service

**Author's Note:**

> New character alert!  
> I absolutely adore Jack.  
> There is no smut, I've really gotten off track.

As much as Dean pretended to be a tough guy he really loved kids. So he was fairly stoked to see Ben knock on his door. His relationship with Lisa was complicated – especially now, but his relationship with Ben was effortless. They were just two guys hanging out, playing video games or working on the Impala.

Cas didn't mind Ben much, though he often felt slightly uncomfortable around kids. But he guessed at 13 Ben wasn't technically a kid anymore. After being interrupted 10 thousand times Cas decided to take his book outside. He was sitting in the grass reading about feline anatomy when he was approached by a boy about Ben's age. He'd seen the boy walking around the yard looking up at the clouds and trees but hadn't paid him much mind.

"I like your book," the boy said.

"Thanks," Cas responded, closing the book with his finger saving his page.

"I'm Jack. I just moved in upstairs." The boy held out his hand.

"Castiel," he took Jack's hand.

Jack sat down beside Cas and looked more closely at the book cover.

"It's zoological anatomy and physiology." Cas told him as if that would mean something.

Jack just smiled and nodded.

"I'm in college studying biology and psychology. Couldn't decide which animals were my favorite, I guess."

Jack chuckled a little.

"Did you know," Cas opened the book back up. "A cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? Don't think the females were consulted beforehand."

Cas continued reading to Jack, enjoying the simple company of having someone beside him while he studied – someone who was actually interested in what he was saying.

"Psst. Cas." Dean called out the window. "Lunch time."

Cas rolled his eyes and closed the book. "You home alone?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah. My mom's at work. It's just her and I."

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Jack smiled a lot, Cas observed.

He brought Jack inside and introduced him to Dean and Ben. They all ate together, Dean asked Jack a lot of questions about his mom and her work. After lunch Ben went back to playing a video game. Jack sat on the couch behind Ben and watched while Cas and Dean did the dishes.

"You ever think about having kids?" Dean asked, drying off a plate.

"It wasn't ever really an option for me." Cas responded, swishing his hands around the soapy water.

"No I mean like raising kids. You know, like Jody and Donna."

"You mean adoption?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been good with kids. Plus I'm in school and it would certainly complicate things. You have to be more careful about affections."

Dean chuckled. "I don't mean right now, but like some day in the future."

"Maybe." Cas smiled at Dean because nothing would make him happier than to see Dean as a father.

"Now what about being careful with affections?" Dean teased, wrapping his arms around Cas and nuzzling his neck.

"Dean, that's not what I meant."

Dean knew full well what Cas meant. He was talking about the kinky shit they got up to.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean opened it to see Lisa standing there waiting for Ben.

"Hey, Ben. Mom's here."

Cas smiled at Lisa as he dried his hands on a towel. She returned the gesture then ushered Ben out the door with a passing thanks.

"Do you want to try?" Dean asked Jack when he saw him studying the game controller.

"I don't know… I've never tried before."

"You've never played a video game before?"

Jack shook his head.

"Well here, let me show you."

Dean walked Jack through an easy tutorial and Cas sat back at the table and watched. Soon, though, Jack's phone started ringing.

"Mom, hey!"

"Tell her to come down," Dean whispered. "We'd love to meet her."

Jack told his mom the apartment number and she hurried down to meet him.

"I'm so sorry, has he been here long?"

"No, just since lunch." Dean confirmed.

"Mom, this is Castiel. I saw him reading outside and then he invited me for lunch. I met someone else named Ben. And this is Dean. He showed me how to play a game on the tv."

She smiled down at Jack. "Honey, you can't just invite yourself into strangers' lives."

"It was really no trouble," Dean assured her. "Our friend's kid was hanging out down here for a bit while she was running some errands."

"Plus," Cas interjected, "it was nice to have someone actively interested in what I was studying." He eyed Dean with a little jest.

The woman smiled warmly at them. "Thanks so much for being such gracious hosts. Oh. And, uh my name's Kelly. Kelly Kline. We just moved in upstairs a few days ago, haven't really had the chance to meet anyone, been so busy with work. It's good to know there's people around to entertain Jack. It was Dean and…"

"Castiel, but most people call me Cas."

She shook both their hands. "Pleasure."


End file.
